This invention relates to an arrangement for taking fresh air into the engine compartment of a small boat. For example, the small boat may be of the type which glides on the water while being steered by a person in standing position or sitting position. Prior art boats of this character include a detachable engine cover which is part of the deck and forms the upper part of the hull. In such a case, as disclosed in the Japanese Patent Provisional Pub. No. 49-58587, an air intake port is formed at the front end and an exhaust port is provided at the rear end, so that the engine compartment formed inside the engine cover may always be ventilated. Since the prior art air intake port and the exhaust port are located on the longitudinal center line of the hull, the ports are advantageously located because entry of water may be prevented if the hull rolls in either right or left direction, but it is difficult to take in air from the front because the bow and the bracket for handle pole are located in front of the air intake port. To remedy this difficulty, in addition to the air intake port, an air intake duct of the forward opening type projects from the engine cover, and an air intake port is formed at the front end of this air intake duct.
In this case, however, since the air intake duct is of projecting type, it is usually disposed at one side of the hull, such as the starboard side, in order to avoid interference with the handle pole which is located on the center line of the hull. With this disposition, it is effective to take in air from the front, but water may also enter the hull through the air intake port if the hull rolls.
Apparatus in accordance with this invention eliminates these prior art defects; that is, it prevents entry of water into the hull if the hull rolls, and also it takes in fresh air effectively from the front whether the boat is running or is stopped.